Various amusement and display devices exist. Of the amusement/display devices which provide a visual effect, many do not provide a 3-D display of elements. For example, graphical display devices generally operate in a 2-D plane.
Of interest are those devices which provide displays that are visually intriguing. Examples are the devices which form patterns from iron filaments. However, these devices typically provide a physically two-dimensional display.
Other examples are the devices which form patterns from gas and liquid elements, such as air and water. A particular example is a fountain. Although these devices form patterns in 3-D, they are generally very noisy and bulky.
Accordingly, there is a need for an amusement/display device which provides 3-D displays in a space conscious and relatively quiet manner, yet is visually intriguing.